Agricultural products may include horticultural crops and livestock. Livestock includes animals that are raised for food and for other products. Horticultural crops may be classified as edible crops, inedible crops, pharmaceutical crops, genetically engineered crops, genetically modified organisms (GMOs), non-GMOs, organic, pesticide-free or in accordance with other crop attributes. Inedible crops may include crops, such as fiber, cotton or rubber, for example. Genetically modified crops may include vegetables that are genetically manipulated to hold their shelf life longer than traditionally cultivated vegetables. Pharmaceutical crops may include plants or crops that are genetically engineered to produce or contain novel proteins, monoclonal antibodies, other compounds or precursors thereto with biologically active or pharmacological properties for the treatment of disease in humans and/or animals. Organic crops are harvested from plants that are grown without exposure to certain pesticides, herbicides or other chemicals.
Crops may be grown to specific crop attributes or specifications. Crop attributes may be based on the genetic composition of a crop, the growing practices for a crop, or both. For example, a certain variety of corn may be grown that has a greater oil content than other varieties because of genetic or environmental factors. Similarly, a certain variety of soybeans may be grown that has a different protein content or other crop attribute that is desirable. A processor, a pharmaceutical company, a manufacturer or another business concern may desire to purchase agricultural products with specific crop attributes from a grower or another supplier. The grower or supplier wishes to charge a premium for crops with specific crop attributes compared to a commodity-type crop. The purchaser of the agricultural product desires sufficient assurance that the agricultural product that is being purchased actually possesses the crop attributes that are sought.
However, in the U.S., some prevalent crop production and distribution practices are not generally amenable to providing sufficient assurance to the purchaser of crops with specific crop attributes. Presently, many of the different varieties of horticultural crops are stored in large storage bins at grain elevators and different varieties are often mixed together, purposely or unintentionally, at grain elevators or in other storage systems. The various classifications of grains, vegetables and fruits are often based on general U.S. Department of Agriculture (USDA) guidelines that rate the crops based on appearance and quality, as opposed to specific crop attributes (e.g., genetically modified attributes). Therefore, the mixing of different varieties of crops, or crops from different growers, has been a widely accepted practice in the U.S. that predates the advent of various novel genetically engineered attributes of crops.
Traditionally, many horticultural crops have been regarded as commodities in which one crop or plant has been regarded the same or equivalent as any other of the same general type. However, because of technological advances, crops may be differentiated by growing practices, genetic attributes, and other specifications. A particular agricultural product with a first attribute must be segregated to preserve its identity or to prevent contamination from another agricultural product with a second attribute, where the first and second attributes are incompatible or inconsistent with the contractual terms of a grower contract or sale of the agricultural product. Thus, a need exists to accurately identity crops with specific crop attributes throughout the growing, distribution, and production of crops and any products derived therefrom. Further, a purchaser of an agricultural product or a crop may desire or demand the ability to trace the identity of the crop with specific crop attributes to verify the presence of the crop attributes as a condition for a commercial transaction.